The invention concerns a method for the production of a fabric, particularly tape fabric, a loom for the performance of the method and a fabric produced according to the method.
A method for the production of a tape fabric has become known from the German Pat. No. 1,804,973, in which weft thread loops are carried in from both sides of a warp shed and connected by means of an auxiliary thread in the middle of the tape fabric. In that case, the auxiliary thread is drawn each time through the weft thread loop by means of a weaving needle effective perpendicularly to the tape plane and woven with itself at one side of the tape fabric.
Such a tape fabric produced according to the described method displays in its middle a thickening row of stitches, which is disadvantageous not only optically, but the exposed small stitch members of the auxiliary thread can also be easily damaged or destroyed, which has the consequence of the dissolution of the tape fabric.